<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come crashing by girlsarewolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834290">come crashing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves'>girlsarewolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mixes [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Back-up from 8tracks, F/F, Fanmix, Femslash, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>give me chaos when there's nothing inside // pull me into your untamed sky</p><p>(for Santanico Pandemonium Appreciation Week 2015, Day 7 - free choice.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Fuller/Santanico Pandemonium | Kisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mixes [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come crashing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Unfortunately the first track of this mix is no longer on youtube that I can find.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>come crashing</strong>
</p><p>a Kisa/Kate mix // <a href="https://8tracks.com/girlsarewolves/come-crashing">also on 8tracks</a></p><p>
  
</p><p>1. Ancient Hymns by Dysposium*</p><p>
  <em>instrumental</em>
</p><p> </p><p>2. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ds73xDoP780">Superstition by The Birthday Massacre</a></p>
<p></p><div class="bbVIQb">
<p></p><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>I wake up in the light of the fire,</em><br/>
<em>Eyes burning like the ashes</em><br/>
<em>In submission to the heat of desire.</em><br/>
<em>He tells me not to preach to the choir.</em>
    </p></div></div><div class="bbVIQb">
<p></p><div class="ujudUb u7wWjf"><p>
      <em>He says,</em><br/>
<em>"This condition is a slow decomposition."</em><br/>
<em>He says,</em><br/>
<em>"My religion is the practice of sedition."</em>
    </p></div></div><p>3. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HE1yln6d0-0">Ancestors, the ancients by Chelsea Wolfe</a></p><p>
  <em>I saw in you a pattern</em><br/>
<em>I saw the reason why</em><br/>
<em>They never saw it in you</em><br/>
<em>But I swear I saw it then</em><br/>
<em>In my head there's a war</em><br/>
<em>In the end it's a horror</em>
</p><p> </p><p>4. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3zAKznoA8Q">Come Crashing by Digital Daggers </a></p><p>
  <em>Every time I look in your eyes</em><br/>
<em>I see lightning</em><br/>
<em>Cover me when there's no where to hide</em><br/>
<em>You come crashing</em><br/>
<em>Give me chaos when there's nothing inside</em><br/>
<em>Pull me into your untamed sky</em><br/>
<em>Every time I look into your eyes</em><br/>
<em>You come crashing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>5. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AljNDS--PaY">She's Been High by Data Romance</a></p><p>
  <em>The light at night</em><br/>
<em>Is awfully bright</em><br/>
<em>I'd blame the moon</em><br/>
<em>But she's been hiding</em><br/>
<em>Behind you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>6. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaRjUNwmAHA">Fight Like Gods by Chelsea Wolfe</a></p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Holy, Holy</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Lethe, the only one from which we drink the water.</em><br/>
<em>Help us forget when we drink and feel the strength of the moment.</em><br/>
<em>We were never meant to be such vessels of physical form.</em><br/>
<em>May our bodies come to know the true fillings of the spirit of fire.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>7. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJXiYTllVRE">Surrender (Piano Version) by Digital Daggers</a></p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Locked in, buried under my skin</em><br/>
<em>Riding on the whispers, restless in the wind</em><br/>
<em>Hunted, I can feel it coming</em><br/>
<em>Keep me under cover in what could of been</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Sweet despair feel you devour me</em><br/>
<em>Silently, oh won't you carry me</em><br/>
<em>Home</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>8. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCwfvADPrsw">Dawn by Thomas Walker</a></p><p>
  <em>instrumental</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>